Naboo
Naoo was a planet in the Mid Rim's Chommell Sector, near the border with the Outer Rim Territories. It was home to the amphibious native Gungan species and a population of humans known as the Naboo. The planet had an unusual plasma core, and it's pastoral surface was largely unspoiled with large plains, swamps and seas. Geography The Naboo established several settlements, including the mining settlement New Centrid. Environment Some parts of Naboo contained deposits of nova crystals. History Old Republic Darth Je're's Invasion The Republic sent a Jedi Master and his Padawan to commence talks with Naboo's queen. Darth Je're sent Darth Amaranth and two other Sith Lords to deal with them. Amaranth killed the master with his own lightsaber, and Darth Je'er arrived and killed the fleeing padawan. Together, the four Sith carved a path of destruction into the Theed Royal Palace, before decapitating the queen. The Sith Empire's forces arrived. The Naboo Security Forces were overwhelmed, Theed was bombed and the palace was burned to the ground. The Republic troopers present on the planet were preoccupied with a group of rogue bounty hunters, and so when the Sith Empire arrived, they were overwhelmed. The survivors were pushed back to an outpost in the forests. Darth Je'er enslaved Naboo's population and awaited the Republic's retaliation. Trade Federation Invasion Pre-Clone Wars Prior to the Clone Wars, a number of Weequay pirates were active in one of the cities on Naboo. Naboo Security Forces responded to the threat, including Kirx Sheppard. At least three NSF personnel died in combat. Naboo Crisis The Trade Federation blockaded and invaded Naboo. Thanks to Jedi ambassadors Master Qui-gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi, she escaped. When she returned later, Rykrof Enloe was leading a resistance cell that held out against a battle droid battalion while the main battle was underway. The remnants of the cell were saved because the droid control ship was put out of commission. Clone Wars Propaganda Campaign The Confederacy of Independent Systems launched a hidden propaganda campaign on Naboo, where their agents sought to acquire influence. They briefly secured the hidden loyalties of Queen Jamilla and several key players in Naboo society. The Dark Acolyte Assaj Ventress and the bounty hunter Durge were going to unleash a superweapon on the planet in the form of a deadly swamp gas, but when their initial testing on the watery moon of Ohma-D'un resulted in the destruction of a Gungan colony, it was discovered and they lost the support of Naboo's populace almost entirely. This caused the CIS to change how they viewed Naboo, and they decided that a full invasion would be more fit for taking the planet. Blue Shadow Virus Incident (22 BBY) Back during the Trade Federation invasion, Nute Gunray had one of his droid commanders construct an underground laboratory in the eastern swamps. This was refitted by the CIS for use by Doctor Nuvo Vindie, who developed a biological weapon known as the Blue Shadow Virus. Senator Padme Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks discovered it's location and reported back to Theed before they were captured. A clone strike force led by Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano raided the laboratory. One of the special detonation devices to be used for dispersing the virus throughout the Galaxy was detonated in the ensuing skirmish, releasing the Blue Shadow Virus throughout the facility. The base went into lockdown, cutting Kenobi and Skywalker off from Ahsoka and Amidala. Fortunately, they managed to discover an antidote for the virus and only a few of the clones died. Assassination Attempt Later in the war a small droid force was sent to assassinate Senator Amidala in Theed's marketplace. The Senator was saved by an unidentified artist. Skirmish on Naboo Despite the human population's opposition to the creation of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, Naboo backed Republic in the refugee effort and aided the Republic in hunting down Separatist elements whenever they arrived on-planet. The Trade Federation's invasion prior to the Clone Wars was still fresh in the minds of many. Though the humans on Naboo had become fully loyal to the Republic, there was some civil unrest directed towards the queen's regime when rumours began circulating that a portion of the Gungan Grand Army was going to attack Theed on behalf of the Separatists. Naboo security was assisted by a small number of clone military police units in dealing with the few violent riots that ensued, and few or no lives were lost. Before considering a truly large scale invasion, Count Dooku contacted the Gungan minister Rish Loo and had him use his influence on the Gungan Boss Lyonie to convince him to order a portion of the Gungan Grand Army to march on Theed. Three C-9979 landing craft arrived and deployed Grievous and a small droid army, who were to regroup with them before the attack. The plot was foiled. The control ship or terminal used to maintain power over the entire droid army was disabled, and General Grievous was captured by the gungans, who remained loyal to the Naboo people. Grievous was exchanged for Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, who had been captured by Count Dooku. The Confederate Navy was repulsed by the Republic Navy, and it would take anywhere from several months to one or two years before Grievous would return to Naboo. Kidnapping the Queen In light of several terrorist attacks committed within Theed, the queen decided to hold a parade to calm the populace and openly denounce the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Her parade formation was fired upon and she was escorted by Senate Commandos to her personal shuttle so that she could escape. Fighting broke out aboard the shuttle, resulting in the deaths of four Senate Commandos and the shuttle's pilot. It was revealed that a Tiscali Cartel lieutenant had infiltrated the ranks of the Senate Commandos in order to kidnap her. She was sold to the CIS and then returned to Republic hands later. Tiscali Assassination The Republic sent at least one battalion of Coruscant Guardsmen to defend Theed against potential kidnappers and a number of rioters, who were dealt with in a non-lethal capacity. The members of the Coruscant Guard were led by a Jedi Commander, until a surprise attack by the Tiscali resulted in his death along with the deaths of at least eighteen Coruscant Guard clone troopers. Battle of Theed Refusing to let his previous defeat on Naboo stand, General Grievous deployed a large droid fleet and army to Naboo, specifically against the capital city of Theed, since Grievous understood that a mission to exterminate the Gungan populace was currently impossible and he did not wish to incur their wrath. Members of the 41st Elite Corps' Green Company fought alongside Naboo security forces personnel against the CIS during the invasion. Clone trooper Decker was shot in the back and then in the head by battle droids, killing him. The company's personnel battled to reach a data package containing the access codes for several AT-TE walkers. CIS forces breached the walls with an MTT and several AATs. The CIS spotted several LAATs being kept in reserve in case the queen needed to be evacuated. Battle droids successfully destroyed several of these gunships. Clone reinforcements to the local Republic garrison helped successfully defend the Theed Palace and destroy the MTT. Fighting throughout the city and other cities on the planet continued for many hours, and in one area, Republic forces actually retreated. A lucky clone trooper from the 501st Legion drove a speeder bike across a battlefield where CIS battle droids were wiping out clone stragglers, and successfully landed the vehicle inside the last remaining LAAT in the city, which took off that night. The Battle of Theed and other nearby engagements resulted in a Republic victory. If Naboo's loyalty had ever been in question, it had been solidified when Grievous marched up to the palace door with a droid army at his back. Naboo was reeling from the number of threats delivered by the Confederacy, and miltiary presence was increased tenfold. Hunt For Maul The Jedi Order received intelligence indicating that Darth Maul and Savage Oppress may have landed on Naboo, and they were expected to be escorted by a group of Death Watch. Republic forces moved in to hunt them down. Rise of the Galactic Empire When the Galactic Republic fell and was replaced with the Galactic Empire with the self-proclaimed Emperor Sheev Palpatine at it's head, a garrison of Imperial troops was sent to Naboo. Due to it's status as Palpatine's homeworld, Naboo prospered and it's economy and environment were regarded to be far better than the conditions on many other worlds beneath Imperial rule. Naboo's population supported most of Palpatine's positions, and even the creation of the Galactic Empire itself, though they believed that the new Empire negated the benefits and sacrifices of the older Republic, and thus robbed them of the peace they had come to experience during the last year of the Clone Wars. Many humans on Naboo served in the Imperial Services. Captain Panaka himself became an aide to the Emperor and later ascended to the rank of Moff over the Chommell Sector. Naboo was demilitarized by the Empire, and the Royal Naboo security Forces's starfighter wing was completely dissolved. Only a small number of human security personnel persisted. Though they could be encountered in the outlying settlements, many of the Gungans went into hiding within their own territory, their Grand Army ever on alert in case the Imperials decided to try anything. Fall of Naboo (18 BBY) Seeing that her subjects mostly favored the Empire, and that outright defiance would result in their total subjugation, Queen Apailana remained loyal to the Empire on the surface. In secret, she harbored doubts about the New Order. All throughout her reign, governmental buildings and organizations continued referring to the Republic, in an effort to instill an atmosphere of peace and democracy. This led to some Imperial officials harboring suspicions regarding her true allegiance, but they did not take action. Jedi Enclave & Imperial Intel Several members of the Jedi Order had escaped the execution of Order 66 at the end of the Clone Wars, and the queen had secretly hidden them on Naboo. Imperial Intelligence uncovered this information and Emperor Palpatine ordered her execution for treason charges. Agent & Shadow Trooper Assassination Attempt The Empire sent a group of agents and shadow troopers to make an assassination attempt. Darth Vader assumed it would fail due to the remaining Royal Naboo Security personnel's combat readiness, and was correct. Capital Siege After the attempt on her life failed, Vader sent a fleet commanded by Captain Griff to bring a number of the 501st Vader's Fist Legion and several Inquisitors to attack Theed. The attack was allegedly planned by ex-security chief, Colonel Panaka himself. The planet's capital was immediately besieged when the city rejected the Empire's ultimatum and refused to surrender the queen. The 501st sent a small task force of stormtroopers, scout troopers, shock troopers, engineers and officers into battle alongside half a squadron of TX-130T fighter tanks and several Phase Zero dark troopers against the RNSF, a squadron of AAC-1 speeder tanks, some flash speeders, heavy Gian speeders, and at least a dozen Jedi knights. A group of 501st landed in the royal plazas and quickly secured a landing zone, also taking one hangar complex and destroying a second one with artillery. The royal palace was well fortified against the Imperials, and was protected by a grid of powerful particle cannon turrets operated by a console near the palace gates. Attack on the Inner Castle The Imperials established an offensive and surrounded the palace to prevent the queen's escape. The 501st's commanders triangulated the exact position of the defense grid console, and a unit of stormtroopers supported by a fighter tank managed to destroy it. Security forces fell back and the palace was entered and skirmishing ensued inside. Vader ordered three gunships to deploy commando teams to infiltrate the palace's upper levels. The queen was not to be taken alive. Security had energy shields erected around the Gian speeders, but the stormtroopers used mortars to destroy them from a distance. Many security personnel took cover behind the ruined speeders, using small arms and repeater emplacements to resist the advance. Several Jedi broke free from the inner castle and killed a large number of stormtroopers and other elite Imperial personnel before they were finally killed. Imperial Commandos stormed the upper floors of the palace, causing the queen to decide to leave the building. Long Live The Queen The queen attempted to flee with a small band of Jedi protectors, an act which led them into the bulk of the Imperial forces. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Jedi were slowly shot or cut down. An Imperial sharpshooter with a high powered sniper rifle acquired a line of sight from a bridge and shot queen Apaliana, killing her. The remaining Jedi were quickly surrounded and executed. Prisoners & Media Cover-up The security forces and palace guards were taken prisoner. Most of them were transported to the Death Star space station, where they would later escape alongside other inmates and die battling Imperials during the Death Star Uprising. The attack on Theed was swift, decisive, and took place at night. Imperial records and propaganda states that terrorists attacked the palace and that the 501st Legion had arrived to save the city, albeit too late to save the queen. All Hail The Empire installed a puppet monarchy led by Queen Kylantha that was not rebellious in any form. The Royal Naboo Security Forces were downsized until Kylantha was only permitted to maintain a single platoon of handpicked bodyguards. Early Retirement The remaining members of the RNSF who had not been sent to the Death Star were forced into retirement, and had to seek other careers. This caused them to secretly harbor a bitter resentment towards the Galactic Empire. Escape A small number of Jedi escaped the carnage. Galactic Civil War Theed Starship Theft Ten years before the Tantive IV was boarded above Tatooine, an Imperial admiral hired mercenaries to steal a ship in a high security location and then deliver it to him. This vessel turned out to be the Naboo queen's starship, located in a hangar in Theed. The mercenaries entered Naboo under the pretense of being tourists, discovering that some ruffians from one of their teammates' pasts were also after the starship. The thugs attempted to blast the mercenaries but were overpowered by an angry crowd while the mercs made their escape, being pursued by five TIE fighters in the process. The admiral sent the mercenaries coordinates for where to stow the ship, which led them to the private hangar of the Imperial Palace, where the ecstatic admiral presented them with a massive crate of credits, before shooing them into a waiting shuttle that flew them away just as Darth Vader entered the private hangar. Queen Kylantha's Rule Under Kylantha's rule, the Empire enjoyed more freedoms on Naboo and began oppressing the Gungan populace as legions of troops arrived to garrison the planet. The Gungans conducted raids and covert missions from their safety in the swamps and forests as those Gungans who lived in the city were driven out completely. While Queen Kylantha did not favor the Old Republic, she secretly had her doubts regarding the Imperial New Order. She launched a discreet investigation into the death of her predecessor, but ensured that she did not antagonize the Empire in her dealings. Kylantha refused to alter the Naboo constitution's democratic structure or rescind Naboo's law and sovereignty. It is possible that during the Clone Wars she had Separatist sympathies, and a Separatist cell might have had to be put down by the Empire. The queen was extremely popular with the people of Naboo due to her proficiency in maintaining peace in the face of Imperial occupation, of limiting Imperial authority, and of still submitting to the New Order. While her popularity insulated her against subtle pressure put on her by the Empire, she was often confined to the Theed Palace by Admiral Nial Declann of the Imperial Navy. Queen Kylantha supported the Wookies in their struggle against the Trandoshan slaver clans. When three of her close allies on the forest planet went missing, she sent a Rebel agent to locate them. The agent freed several Wookies from Trandoshan slaver camps and then assaulted a prison on Dathomir, liberating several other Wookies also. The rebel agent was thanked by the queen and awarded the deed to an ARC-170 starfighter. Morkov's Dealings A human male named Morkov, who'd served as a volunteer commander in the Galactic Republic's Grand Army during the Clone Wars and was a retired Imperial officer, took up arms dealing and selling illegally gained Imperial hardware from the Keren hotel on the planet. His operation contained several organic personnel and at least two B2 super battle droids, the pair of which were tasked with his personal protection. A clone commando named Mort had an unidentified spacer arrive and assassinate Morkov as an act of revenge. Uwo Poal worked for Morkov, running weapons from Dee'ja Peak. He and his bodyguards were also killed by the unidentified spacer. The Hunt for Durge An unidentified spacer working for Boba Fett discovered that Durge, a bounty hunter who was reconstructed, had taken refuge in an abandoned apartment in Dee'ja Peak on Naboo, relying on a number of droids to secure the premises. The spacer found and swiftly eliminated him, at least temporarily. Ewok Immigration A group of slavers enslaved an Ewok tribe and their journey brought them through the Naboo System. The Ewoks broke free and slew them, but did not know how to pilot the vessel. It crashed and only two Ewoks survived. Both Ewoks were taken in by a group of Gungans. Palpatine's Retreat Palpatine's Naboo retreat was at one point infiltrated and partially damaged by a group of unidentified spacers who likely worked in conjunction with the Rebel Alliance. Continued Jedi Influence At least one Jedi knew that a cave in Naboo actually contained several Kyber crystals. Several up and coming Jedi were sent there to each acquire a crystal, battling some of the local wildlife in the process. It is unknown what happened to these Jedi, but it is possible that they joined Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. The Naboo Queens An all-female group of rebels led by ex-royal handmaidens made up the firmest movement of armed resistance against Imperial rule on the planet. Their knowledge of the inner and outer workings of the Theed Palace, Theed, the queen's personal retreat, and numerous cities across Naboo made them extremely difficult to capture or kill. Each member obscured their identity by wearing white face paint with a red scar and red dots. Minor Uprising A group of rebels started a guerrilla campaign against the Empire, using the planet as their base of operations. The Imperial Security Bureau worked alongside Imperial Special Forces to snuff them out. Most of the weapons that the rebels used were civilian-grade small arms, and they wore clothing to blend in with crowds, resulting in unconventional warfare with the Imperials. Eventually the uprising reached an extent where the 22nd Field Army was deployed to assist in snuffing them out. Second Minor Uprising Another uprising occurred somewhere on Naboo, which drew the attention of the Inquisitor Ryko Visari. He quelled the uprising, likely with vicious brutality. Engagement on and over Naboo Late in the Galactic Civil War, a self-proclaimed queen called for indepence from the Empire. With assistance from the native Gungans, Alliance agents were able to secure quite a following. Admiral Olvington was called to restore order. Most of his forces were at Sullust, so he commissioned a retaliation force under command of a highly successful fleet commander. The fleet commander was stationed at Bespin and decided to lay claim to the Vergesso Asteroids first, eliminating a fleet of pirates and a space station before jumping through hyperspace to Naboo. A probe droid was dispatched and determined that while the rebels had a large landing force, their fleet was only made up of a few corvettes and fighter squadrons. The Imperial Navy took them down without suffering any losses, and Darth Vader himself led the ground forces and crushed the rebel opposition. Trivia Category:Planet Category:Naboo Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Mid Rim